


You Need a Cool Down

by kuiperdraws



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Solo, lmao it's just him jacking off, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/kuiperdraws
Summary: Xander has a little alone time after a rough practice.





	You Need a Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this last year for a friend and it took twenty minutes wow what am i

Black armor clunked down to the ground, left in a heap for the maids to reassemble and clean. Pushing the door to his quarters open, Xander’s room had undergone a recent upgrade. After coronation, his room felt much too big with only one person. His bathing chambers were exposed to the balcony, which he didn’t like, his bed was right in the path of the crosswind, which he also didn’t like. He was picky about his living quarters, but apparently baring himself to the world via the balcony was no one’s concern when building the bath ring. He pulled his under clothes free from his body, thankful to be released from the sweaty cage that slipped under his armor. Some days he wondered if the lack of clothing would really make a difference with the armor, it pinched his skin either way. Dropping to the mattress, he kicked the rest of his pants off before slipping under the sheets, exhaustion settling into his bones at a rapid pace. 

But...

Before sleep takes him, he thinks, he should really enjoy his alone time. Who knows when he’ll be able to sleep alone again, what with Elise popping in whenever she feels like it. But, Elise was in training, and would be until dinner. Xander finished just after three and was granted leave for an early bedtime. He rolled to his back, resting his hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of his course hand soaking into the skin there. He could feel the dried sweat coating his skin and grimaced, but the bath would take so long to fill, and it was so far away. So, he sucked it up and closed his eyes, sliding his hand lower and lower, dipping under his small clothes. He trailed the waistband lightly, waiting for blood to rush to his arousal. He could feel the beginning sparks of pleasure from the tease, so Xander moved to gently cup his fattening cock. It took a few moments of light massaging until he was decently hard, at which he pushed down his small clothes and careful steadied his cock between his thumb and forefinger. He tested with a few strokes, keening at the feeling. He pulled back to let it rest against his navel, taking a few breaths. It’d been awhile since he’d last done this, and he was already desperate to blow without even a full stroke. 

Xander gripped it firmly, pulling back the foreskin a bit to tease. He jacked it slowly, canting his hips up to meet his hand, quickly finding a steady pace. Heat boiled in his stomach, spreading in sparks to every part of his body. It was quick, dirty thrusting into hand, desperately chasing orgasm. He was too tired to last any longer than a few minutes, and willed himself to come the first chance he got. A faint slapping sound was coming from his hand hitting his pelvis, and he arched his back a bit, focusing on the tip for a minute before tensing. When he pulled his hand back, a string connected it back to his cock, and he squirmed. It was his least favorite part - the cleanup. Reaching to pull of his small clothes the rest of the way, he cleaned off his hand and gently, carefully wiped his sensitive cock clean, sagging with exhaustion and satisfaction into the mattress. Haphazardly tossing the fabric aside, he settled back onto his stomach to finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!! if you wanna see more stuff or like ART or something like that hmu @ kuiperdraws.tumblr.com


End file.
